


A Promise to Obsession

by Alicethedoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insane Toby Smith | Tubbo, Obsession, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, THIS IS COMPLETELY NON ROMANTIC!, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Today I make platonic marriage angsty, TommyInnit Is Dead, character falling into insanity, ish, obsession isn’t just Romantic, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethedoll/pseuds/Alicethedoll
Summary: Tommy is gone and Tubbo is barely hanging onSo a ring marks a promise and the start of an obsession.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	A Promise to Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty fic go brrrr

When Ranboo found Tubbo. Saying he was a mess was an understatement. 

Tubbo’s house was a mess. Papers all over the floor. Half-eaten food lays on the ground. Trash peppered the floor. The smell of alcohol mixing with it the Display of Sadness perfectly. Tubbo himself was curled up in the darkness, almost hidden by the mess around him. 

Ranboo Couldn’t see Tubbo's face but the whole scene was screaming at him to run, like something bad was about to happen. Maybe it was the smell or how the shadows seemed too shallow the house whole. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t run. 

Ranboo steps slowly into the house. He unconsciously fiddles the rings on his finger as he waits for tubbo to move as he walks closer. He could hear the faint whispering coming from the smaller‘s mouth now. 

“Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again.” Tubbo repeats over and over with no signs of stopping, His voice Horse. The smell of the devil’s juice got stronger as Ranboo slowly sits down In Front of tubbo, accidentally kicking over an empty bottom. Tubbo looks up at Ranboo, his eyes screaming of tears that were once there.

“Ranboo?” Tubbo eye squint, not sure if what he’s seeing was real or just a trick from his weakened mind. He reaches out and touches Ranboo’s face to see if he was truly there. Ranboo lets him.

“Hey, tubbo, Don't worry. I’m here.” Ranboo grabs his other hand and squeezes it for reassurance. He was here.

“Are you gonna leave me like the rest?” Tubbo ask. Tubbo looks so broken at the moment. It hurts Ranboo. So much. 

“Tubbo, no has left you. And no, I’m not leaving.” Ranboo good feel Tubbo’s nails dig into his hand. 

“Yes, they have. My parents did, Phil did, Techno Did, Eret did, Wilbur did, Fundy did, Quackity did, Niki did, and Now Tommy did as well. They left me Ranboo. It’s so lonely and feels so empty. Why did they leave me? Why was I left behind? Why didn’t Tommy help them see me? Am I not real? It so lonely, Ranboo. I know you're gonna leave too. No one stays. Is it my fate to be alone? Maybe it is. Ranboo please leave soon so it doesn’t hurt that much—“ Ranboo cuts him off with a hug, holding him close. 

“Tubbo I’m not leaving. You can scream or scratch or kick me. But I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“How do I know that isn’t an empty promise? Tommy said he wasn’t gonna leave.” Tubbo asked. His voice sounded hollow and full of uncertainty. Ranboo wasn’t so sure how his brain landed on this conclusion. Maybe it was the urge to bring comfort to a friend or to prove a point. But he found himself on the thought and didn’t think twice. 

He pulls away from Tubbo and pulls off the ring he remembers tubbo saying was his favorite and gets on one knee. 

“To prove that I am never leaving you. Will you marry me?” Tubbo looked confused.

“But I don’t like you in that way?”

“It isn’t romantic or anything! It’s platonic completely! Think it of like a legal Oath that we will never leave each other and but each other’s side. The Proof that will never leave you.”

“never?”

“Never.” Tubbo smiles and holds out his hand to Ranboo and nods, afraid that his voice might fail him. Ranboo slips the ring on his finger and pulls him close.

They stay like that for a while. Holding each other close. Holding the promise that they will never be alone.


End file.
